It is common in van-type vehicles, especially minivans, to have seats in the second and third rows of the vehicle which may be readily removed to allow additional cargo space. Additionally, it has been found to be preferable to provide some seats wherein the rear legs or risers of the vehicle seat may be released from the vehicle floor and the seat then assumes a storage position where it is inclined upwardly, allowing more storage room in the vehicle without the necessity of totally removing the vehicle seat. Examples of such seats are shown in Mastrangelo et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,364,152, and Bolsworth et al, U.S. Ser. No. 08/140,940, now abandoned, both commonly assigned.